ft_tiandifandomcom-20200213-history
Type-4 Tokage medium combat walker
The Type-4 Tokage is a Yamataian general-purpose medium combat mech developed by Nagaragawa Kinzoku Industries for the Yamatai Imperial Military. It is officially known as the Type-4 medium general-purpose combat walker. Armed with a 37mm automatic cannon and a manipulator claw, the Tokage is highly adaptable and well-equipped for anti-infantry and anti-light vehicle roles in its preferred combat environment, urban terrain. The Tokage is considered one of the backbones of the Yamatai Imperial Army, and can be found in the SNLF as well. Design The Tokage is an armoured, 29.0 tonne bipedal vehicle capable of traversing nearly all types of terrain. Like other mechs, it is particularly suited to urban combat, having increased manoeuvrability and a smaller footprint than traditional vehicles, allowing it to enter tighter spaces. It has a height of around 4.2 meters. While primarily designed for general-purpose use, the design is highly suited to infantry support, and it is most often utilised in this role. The Tokage has a top speed of around 46 km/h, allowing it to keep up with infantry advances. It also has armour consisting of carbon nanotube-reinforced plate titanium, with a thickness of 80mm in the front and 30mm on the sides and rear. The upper body may rotate a full 360 degrees. As it lags behind main battle tanks in terms of speed and has too light armour to withstand direct enemy anti-armour attacks in the open, the Tokage is rarely seen at the forefront of spearheads, often found accompanying infantry or acting as part of reconnaissance squadrons. Armament A 37mm automatic cannon is the main weapon of the Tokage, primarily firing high-explosive shells. This weapon is useful against soft infantry targets as well as some light vehicles such as trucks, armoured cars and low-flying aircraft. It is fully automatic, firing at a rate of 250 rounds per minute with an effective firing range of 4.8 kilometres. Besides the automatic cannon, the Tokage is also equipped with a manipulator claw on its right arm, capable of lifting and clearing obstacles as well as aiding in the loading of cargo. Reports that this claw is capable of being used as a melee weapon against infantry, vehicles and even other mechs have surfaced. Crew The Tokage has a crew of three, including a driver, a gunner and a commander. The vehicle's fighting compartment is completely enclosed, with the exception of a small viewing slit for the driver. This window is reinforced with hardened transparent polymer and is also protected from laser dazzlers and other optical weapons. Besides this window, all-round vision is available to the driver via a series of strategically-placed micro-cameras on the outside of the hull. For the commander's tactical awareness, he is also able to access these micro-cameras. The commander's cupola is equipped with eight all-round periscopes equipped with night-vision and thermal optics. Powerful communications equipment is also available to the commander for coordinating movements with other units. The gunner's main purpose is to operate the 37mm cannon and the manipulator claw. They are in full control of the Tokage's arms, and are able to use a camera mounted on the gun itself for targeting purposes. They are aided by the targeting AI. The Tokage may carry provisions for three days of combat, as well as emergency provisions for one week. History Yamatai has had a long tradition of utilising walking vehicles in warfare. The Tokage is a lasting symbol of this. See also *Type-93Ku Kibakumo Category:Yamatai Category:Mechs